


Night Moves

by AlleiraDayne



Series: Bang Your Head (Metal Health) [26]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Modern Era, Modern Thedas, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the back of that '67 Shelby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> For degaussedlily who prompted in my 250+ follower giveaway.

The sounds of summer lulled her into a calm so still, so weightless with lingering pleasure, Amallia felt as if she might float away. Cooled by the breeze of night drifting through the open windows, their sweat-slicked skin reflecting the pale white glow of the moon above, she drifted along that sea of feather-light serenity as Cullen held her close, wrapped in his arms and her head resting on his chest. There she listened to the steady _thrum_ of his heart matching her own, beating together in perfect rhythm.

There was something about the way he held her _after_ , so close to his heart that there was no denying this was just as important to him as their lovemaking. His contented sigh told her otherwise; no, this was _more_. This was reassurance, reaffirmation of their love. That, no matter how they used one another’s bodies, they loved each other. And she felt that love down to her bones, so much that she ached, oh how her whole body _ached_ in his embrace.

 _Perfection_.

A shadow drifted across the moon so full in the sky above, shrouding them in a shadow so dark, her senses reeled in the unknown. Silvery light returned a moment later as the cloud passed, stars twinkling down at them like a thousand tiny diamonds glittering in a vast sea of black velvet. Eerie, ethereal, Amallia gazed into the near endless expanse of that deep, dark nothing, so vast it threatened to swallow her whole.

The same silvery light glinted off of the metal trim surrounding them, on the windows and the frame of the car, reflections so bright they could be stars of their own. And in a way they were, twinkling against the darkness of night that surrounded them atop the bluff overlooking the lake. She’d found that secluded spot mere months after moving in to their new house while out on a run with the dogs. Alistair and Amodisia had helped them clear the path, giving any car access to the outcrop once more. And that spot had quickly become their favorite place to run off for a few hours, hide away from the world and just _be_ together.

Something tugged at the edge of her mind, prodding at her consciousness. A large, calloused hand stroked along her spine, starting between her shoulders and trailing down to the small of her back where Cullen drew tiny circles with the tips of his fingers. She shivered beneath his touch and he sighed with a delighted moan. His lips pressed to hers, a kiss so tender as his fingers buried in her hair, thumb rasping over the ridge of her cheek. She thought of little else, the sensation of _him_ , all of _him_ consuming her senses.

Parting with a breathless gasp, Cullen withdrew and an apology tumbled from his lips without a thought. “I … sorry, that was …”

“That was _very_ nice,” she finished for him, a smirk following his embarrassed laugh.

With her full attention returned, Amallia noted accompanying music drifting to the backseat of the car. She did not recall him turning on the radio, but it was, and a song faded out as the next began in seamless transition. _Straight On_ , steady rock drums and easy strumming set her hip and head bobbing in time. A few measures passed when Amallia sang with a soft voice as the lyrics picked up.

Cullen laughed through his nose a soft chuckle, deep and rumbling as she touched his chest, finger tips tapping along. And the more he laughed, the louder she sang until he joined her. She tried her best to keep a straight face, switching to harmony when it was too high for him, but then he had her in stitches of laughter as he cupped his sac in a humorous attempt to sing as high as he could.

They shared their laughter as the song ended, unable to sing it any longer. And when the next started, Amallia glared at the green glow of the dashboard light. _Let Me Take You Home Tonight_ strummed to life, and Cullen sang without her, pulling her back to him, kissing her between verse and chorus, short and quick between serenading vocals. When the tempo picked up, Cullen sang louder, and she drummed her imaginary drum set, her foot tapping on the door of the car.

With another song down and the next started, Amallia looked to Cullen with a suspicious glare. That sweet and simple rock guitar opening to _Feel Like Makin’ Love_ faded in, and she was convinced it was no coincidence.

“Is this a joke?” she asked with a narrow glare as she sat up and leaned over him.

With his hands raised in defense, he spoke. “I didn’t do anything,” he protested through a short laugh. “It’s just the radio, I promise.”

A smirk replaced her glare. “Good song,” she muttered with a short laugh. “Although, a bit late.”

He glanced to the moon then returned to her hovering over him with long waves of her hair pooled on his chest. “Oh, it’s not _that_ late,” he whispered as his hands found her backside, grasping with biting fingertips. “We could …”

 _We could keep at it all night_ , she thought, and she wouldn’t refuse him. No, she would be all too willing to fulfill that desire. A whole night in Cullen’s embrace sounded like _paradise_ , with all of his gentle strength and nimble fingers, his soft touches and firm tongue would see her satisfied over and over again until neither of them could see straight.

As much as she wanted that, to stay there forever in the arms of the man she’d fallen for in a matter of hours, she knew neither of them could afford to do so. A busy morning loomed ahead, but she wasn’t about to let that ruin the moment.

Her lips parted to speak, to suggest that they try another position there in the backseat of his car, but the radio faded out and back in again, crackling with static. The first chord strummed and she knew it without a doubt. Bob Seger. Silver Bullet Band.

 _Night Moves_.

“Oh, no,” Cullen shuddered as she grinned to him. “No. Don’t _Night Moves_ me.”

Amallia grinned her wicked grin as she sang.

 _A little too tall, coulda used a few pounds  
Tight pants, points, hardly renown  
She was a black-haired beauty with big **blue**_ _eyes_  
And points all her own sitting way up high

Gooseflesh broke out across her skin as Cullen, face coloring a flush of pink she knew too well, slipped his hands up, higher and higher until he grasped her breasts with a soft, gentle touch, urging her closer as he sang with her.

_Way up firm and high_

_Out pass the cornfields where the woods got heavy_  
Out in the backseat of my **’67 Shelby**  
Workin’ on mysteries without any clues  
  


_Workin’ on our night moves_  
Tryin’ to make some front page drive-in news  
Workin’ on our night moves  
In the summertime  
In the sweet summertime

It was unusual that the two of them would ever be out of sync, out of rhythm with one another. And so, when the second verse came around, Amallia continued to change the lyrics, and without fail, Cullen followed in flawless fashion.

 **** _We were so in love, oh yes, so far in it  
Sitting up on that pie in the sky summit  
__We were just young and restless and bored_  
Livin’ by the sword  
And we’d steal away every chance we could  
To the backroom, to the alley or the trusty woods  
I used her and she used me  
But neither one cared  
We were getting’ our share  
Workin’ on our night moves  
Tryin’ to lose those awkward first year blues  
Workin’ on our night moves  
And it was summertime  
Sweet summertime, summertime

So close they shared heated breaths, panting with renewed need, and Amallia stared into the amber of his eyes, glowing with the light of the moon. Song and wildlife faded to nothing, and for one long second that stretched on forever, the world slowed, stopped for them.

Smooth and warm, her lips found his, bearing down on him with a hunger only he could sate. Without so much as a press of her tongue, his lips parted for her and she tasted him, swallowing every moan and whimper he offered up to her. The roll of his hips drew a moan of her own from her throat and Cullen hummed his pleasure, arms encircling her in an embrace she adored as he repeated the motion, the long, slow grind of his length along her heat. There in the backseat of his car parked on the bluff overlooking the lake beneath the moonlight, they gave one another their hearts, the deepest expressions of love and desire they knew. And they took from one another what was freely given, using that which was offered until there was nothing left to take.

 _Night moves, indeed_.


End file.
